Dingo Fett, bounty hunter
by Chrisse
Summary: Boba is not the only relative of Jango Fett. Here is the story of Jangos lost brother Dingo
1. Intro

Dingo Fett, Bounty Hunter.  
  
Intro: Dingo Fett - The Removed Character  
  
Episode 2: Original Draft Scenes Featuring Dingo Fett.  
  
OBI WAN - OPENING THE DOOR TO JANGOS APARTMENT-THING:  
  
(Dingo stands in the door)  
  
DINGO: Hello.  
  
OBI WAN: Jango Fett?  
  
DINGO: No, I'm his brother Dingo, I could of course lead you to Jango, but just to tie the plot together I have to show you his son Boba first . Boba.  
  
(Boba Appears.)  
  
BOBA: Hello stranger, I will now show you to my father.  
  
(Boba runs into the apartment. Obi Wan is left waiting with Dingo.)  
  
OBI WAN: So. you're Fetts brother?  
  
DINGO: Yup, he's more of a bounty hunter than I am, but I've got the good looks, but he still gets to be the one who gets cloned, that just not fair. Its just not fair, I actually did capture a wanted man once, but that was because he hit his head and went K. O. He also gets to be the one with the cool suit, I just get to have a blaster and a pink pyjama. Not that I don't like pink pyjamas, it's just that a kamino-suit is waaaaay cooler. But I get to have sunglasses, and he doesn't cuz of that stupid helmet, eat that Jango.  
  
(Obi Wan stabs himself with his lightsaber. Jango & Boba appears fro inside the apartment.)  
  
JANGO: Oh no, that's the seventh Jedi this week, we've gotta keep Dingo away from the doors.  
  
BOBA: Yup. REASON OF REMOVAL: Boba had too much dialogue.  
  
THE FIGHT BETWEEN OBI WAN AND JANGO IN THE RAIN.  
  
(Dingo appears from inside that weird kamino-facility-thing.)  
  
DINGO: Hey bro, we're outta kamino-beer.  
  
(Jango shoots at Obi Wan and dodges the returned bullet.)  
  
JANGO: Can't you see I'm busy?  
  
(Jango shoots at Obi Wan again. And dodges again.)  
  
DINGO: But what am I s'posed to drink?  
  
JANGO: How about water?  
  
(He shoots n' dodges.)  
  
DINGO: Water?  
  
(Dingo looks around.)  
  
DINGO: Where the hell am I gonna find water?  
  
(Jango shoots.)  
  
JANGO: (pissed) How about I drowned you in it you son of a b.  
  
(The returned projectile hits Jango in the groin and he dies.)  
  
REASON OF REMOVAL: Samuel L. Jackson complained about not killing anyone for an entire movie.  
  
LOTSA JEDI VS. LOTSA DROID THINGIES.  
  
(Dingo n' Boba watch Mace Windu n' Jango fight.)  
  
DINGO: You go bro.  
  
(Jango turns around n' waves at them.)  
  
JANGO: Well, I do what I can.  
  
(Windu beheads him.)  
  
BOBA: Daaaaaaaaaaaaad.  
  
DINGO: No worries Boba, now I can raise you.  
  
(Boba looks at Dingo.)  
  
REASON OF REMOVAL: Lucas wasn't able to explain how Boba became the best BH in the galaxy when he was raised by Dingo. 


	2. Mission, Part 1

Dingo Fett, Bounty Hunter. Chapter 1: Jedi Council (A Mission, Part 1)  
  
WEIRD SCROLLING TEXT SCREEN:  
  
DINGO FETT has received a message from the JEDI COUNCIL on Coruscant, that he must appear there immediately, so that he can get instructions on  
his mission, where he is supposed to capture the dangerous Rebellion Leader, DRAAGON, who has seemingly been conspiring against DA' REPUBLIC for some time now.  
  
It seems that Draagon wishes to overthrow the Republic, and make himself DA' GRAND DICTATOR who will rule DA' GALAXY, and do TERRIBLE THINGS to it,  
or whatever it is that Evil Dictators do.  
  
PAN INTO: SPACE (Surprise!!)  
  
DINGO FETTS ship 8TO5-WORKER I flies towards CORUSCANT.  
  
ABORD DINGOS SHIP, COCKPIT:  
  
RADIO VOICE: 8to5Worker I, identify your pilot and cargo.  
  
DINGO: Dingo Fett. Lotsa crap.  
  
RADIO VOICE: Works for me, you're clear for landing.  
  
JUMP TO:  
  
JEDI COUNCIL HALL.  
  
DINGO: I sure got here quickly!  
  
YODA: Come here for closer instructions on mission yours, you have?  
  
DINGO: Uuh...yes.  
  
MACE WINDU: But we must warn you, Draagon is very dangerous, he is a Rouge Jedi. He quit his training to work at a burlesque downtown.  
  
DINGO: Why the Hell are you not sending any Jedi if he so damn dangerous.  
  
WINDU: We all accidentally dropped our lightsabers into a swimming pool, and they're in for repairs at the time being.  
  
KI-ADI-MUNDI: But that is beside the point, you will find Draagon on the distant planet of Stative-Stakidde-Kaskett, where were we think he is plotting against the Republic.  
  
DINGO: Oki, was Statik-Kaskit-Stakette?  
  
YODA: Kaskedde-Stagitte-Statib it was.  
  
WINDU: No, it was Baskette-Stakit-Kaskit.  
  
SOME OTHER JEDI MASTER: I'm pretty sure he said Kaskette-Stakette-Statikke  
  
KI-ADI-MUNDI: Never mind, I drew you a map: Here.  
  
(Dingo takes the map.)  
  
DINGO: I won't mind, but you did say Statik-Kaskit-Stakette right?  
  
KI-ADI-MUNDI:.Get out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Mission, Part 2

Dingo Fett, Bounty Hunter Chapter 3: A Mission, Part 2  
  
EXT. STAKIT-STATIV-KASTET, DRAAGONS OPERATIVE BASE, DAWN  
  
Some dudes dressed in bulletproof dino-ish uniforms are working on some computers. Draagon enters, he's a tall humanoid half dinosaur, in a armoured suit.  
  
DRAAGON: Is everything going as planned, Commander?  
  
Commander Kommanda walks over to Draagon.  
  
KOMMANDA: Yes, lord Draagon, Sir. In a matter of minutes our Death Canon is armed and aimed.  
  
DRAAGON: Good, Commander, soon the Galactic Senate shall crumble at my feet, and the world will se the dawn of the Reign of Draagon.  
  
KOMMANDA: Sir, why are you telling me this?  
  
DRAAGON: Shut up, Commander. By the way have you seen Partey?  
  
KOMMANDA: Yes Sir, he's over there.  
  
Kommanda points at a point where a human with his hair and beard coloured purple is standing and dancing to the music from a Ghetto Blaster. He is Partey, Draagons apprentice.  
  
DRAAGON: (Yells) Partey!  
  
Partey doesn't react. Draagon uses the power of the Force to blow up the Ghetto Blaster.  
  
PARTEY: What the Hell did you do that for Draggy? It was the newest hit from the Universal Annihilation.  
  
DRAAGON: I don't care if it was Chancellor Valorums funeral tunes, I don't wanna hear such crappy music while working on my Death Canon of Doom.  
  
KOMMANDA: Sir, we have an incoming ship, near sector 7B.  
  
DRAAGON: What? One Ship? Not an entire fleet?  
  
KOMMANDA: A ship! Yes! No!  
  
DRAAGON: It must be some kind of kamikaze-pilot. Shoot him!  
  
KOMMANDA: With what?  
  
DRAAGON: With the Death Canon of Doom, what else?  
  
KOMMANDA:  
  
But Lord Draagon, Sir, the Death Canon is a planet-devastating blast. If hitting a ship this close to our base, it would annihilate.  
  
DRAAGON: Shut up, I'll do it myself.  
  
Draagon ignites his red lightsaber, walks out on the landing area of the base, and throws his saber at a dot in the distance.  
  
KOMMANDA: (Standing and watching with supervision-goggles) Nice hit Sir. But that was a pigeon, the real ships over there.  
  
DRAAGON:  
  
Nuts, now I've gotta go get my lightsaber back, wait here. And kill the pilots if the ship lands.  
  
KOMMANDA: With what Sir, the only weapon we have is the Death Canon.  
  
DRAAGON: What kind of (bleep)head renegade base doesn't have a single weapon.  
  
KOMMANDA: Your renegade base, Sir.  
  
DRAAGON: I could've lived without that, Commander.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Mission, Part 3

Dingo Fett, Bounty Hunter Chapter 4: A Mission, Part 3  
  
EXT. DRAAGONS BASE, STAKIT-STATIV-KASKET, DAWN.  
  
Dingo walks out of his ship 5to9Worker I, and onto the landing port.  
  
DINGO: So this is the planet of.. Static-Stasket-Kastiv.  
  
DRAAGON: You must be the professional Bounty Hunter who's supposed to kill me.  
  
DINGO:  
  
(screams) AAAAAAH..A DONISAUR MUTANT.  
  
Dingo starts shooting at Draagon.  
  
DRAAGON: Fool, you have no idea with whom you are dealing. My extraordinary Force Powers prevent any bullets from hitting.  
  
Dingos bullets hit him.  
  
DRAAGON: AAAAWWW, DAMMIT THAT HURTS, AW DAMN.  
  
KOMMANDA: Sir, I think I can see your lightsaber incoming.  
  
Draagons lightsaber flies through Kommandas heart.  
  
KOMMANDA: Remember me.as a hero.  
  
Kommanda falls to the ground, dead. Draagon picks up his lightsaber.  
  
DINGO: That some cool lightsaber, Draggy.  
  
DRAAGON: Actually its just am modified flashlight, I broke my real lightsaber when I used it as a substitute for my tennis racket.  
  
DINGO: What happened to your tennis racket?  
  
DRAAGON: I used that instead of one of my golfing irons.  
  
DINGO: What happened to that?  
  
DRAAGON: I used that instead of radio-antenna.  
  
DINGO: And that?  
  
DRAAGON: My pet-bantha accidentally mistook it for a lightning pole.  
  
DINGO: What happened to your pet bantha?  
  
DRAAGON: I got mad and fed it to the desert worms.  
  
DINGO: And?  
  
DRAAGON: They died of indigestion a few days later.  
  
DINGO: Oh!! Why?  
  
DRAAGON: Because I gave them my pet-bantha!  
  
DINGO: What did your pet bantha do?  
  
DRAAGON: It peed on.this seems oddly familiar.  
  
DINGO: Whatever! You wanna follow me of your own free will or you wanna have me shoo you again.  
  
DRAAGON: I would like to make a dramatic escape.  
  
Draagon runs into the base.  
  
DINGO: Why must they always do it the hard way.  
  
NARRATOR: What will happen now? Will Dingo capture Draagon? Will Draagon escape? Why don't we get a description of what Dingo looks like?  
  
DINGO: We have a Narrator?  
  
NARRATOR: Stay tuned for more DINGO FETT. 


End file.
